Unnatural Selection
by IndianaBelle
Summary: I loved full moons, I lived for full moons. They were a reminder that he was real.
1. There, There

**Spur of the moment story, so I am not sure If I am actually even going to keep writing it :) We'll see!**

My eyes stared at the glowing full moon that shone brightly outside my window. Taunting me like a candy store would to a child, showing off something I could never have.

A full moon to others looked as a sigh of beauty while it was a life style for some.

He was in fact, somewhere out there, starting to transform into his curse, his ability to lose all of his control and evolve into a mystery.

I turned away from the constant reminder because I knew what would happen. My emotions would overload and bring up every single detail of him. The way he looked at me, how he said my name, how he held me and how he hurt me.

I touched the scar on my leg, another reminder of him. The accident that sent him on overdrive and packing instantly.

It was only one year since he left and there was no peace that I've felt so far. His voice penetrates in my silence. Most his words were mainly just noises – a ghost with just sound.

His words were like music to me.

Every full moon I waited to hear a long overdue howl. A sign that he was near, that he would be back at the door. But that moment never came.

I travelled to every spot that we called ours. I'd pray that something would pick me up and we'd last place where we left off.

I walked back over to my bed and laid down, miles from wherever he was. My eyes still glued on the burning full moon. I loved full moons, I lived for full moons.

They were a reminder that he was real.****


	2. How to Disappear Completely

**Thanks for the lovely review Coquettish & HowlingattheMoon :) Sirius will in fact be in this story! He's the best friend of both Remus and my main character. Just being honest; I have a major crush on Remus and Sirius… ;) **

**[Time: Two Years Ago]**

"You're really leaving?" I asked Remus, my voice was still soft, but the tone rang anger. Not even the comfort of the fire place roaring behind me couldn't keep me from feeling alone and cold.

He didn't bother turning to look at me; he kept packing in the dark, he knew better than anyone else how I was feeling.

"This is the only way I can protect you." His voice was low, almost a mumble.

A sting of pain rang through me, "protect me? By leaving?"

His hands stopped fumbling with the zipper on his suitcase as he let out a sigh. He slowly rose from his current distraction to turn to me. The expression on his face was the opposite of mine, it was sorrow, he knew how much it was hurting me and he was torn up inside.

He slowly walked over to me, but I took a few steps back. I could barley look at him.

He looked down at the wooden floor then his comforting eyes traveled up my legs.

"Look what I did to you-"

"One time!" I interrupted him. The loudness of my voice scared both of us.

He shook his head, "what's to stop me from doing it again?"

"You!" I protested once more, "I'm not a child Remus. I'm willing to take this risk with you-"

"Even if it kills you?" His voice cut louder than mine.

He turned his back on me once and picked up his thick, black suitcase and clutched it tightly in one hand.

I knew that I could protest his decisions for hours and he still would leave. A childish temper tantrum, a cry of suicide, or any other irrational act would still send him out the door and not look back. Such a stubborn man. He's always been that way and will continue to be. We use to joke that it was his "wolf" side, but the jokes soon died down after the one, tiny accident.

But it was earth shattering in his mind.

I folded my arms and locked my eyes to the floor were Remus was standing just seconds ago. I felt his body swiftly move in front of me and out of the bedroom, leaving no sound behind.

I wanted to cry.

No, I wanted to die.

I always thought it was foolish when girls would be so desperately heartbroken when their boyfriend walked out on them. They acted as if the world was ending and they no longer had any air to breathe.

I now knew why they felt so dead.

The man I loved was going to be simply a memory to me. I wasn't going to be able to touch him, to hold him, to find him. He was going to be nothing but a ghost.

I carefully walked out of the now worn-out bedroom, knowing that Remus hadn't left yet. I calmly stood on the soft carpet near the front of the door, watching Remus slowly grab the metal handle before pausing and turning to me.

"I never wanted it to end this way," he softly said. His voice lost it's charm, it's joy for life.

I could feel a single tear drop from my eyes, "But you're choosing it too."

With my last words to him, I turned around and headed straight for my bedroom.

I was angry as hell for his abandonment.

I cautiously pulled back my bed covers and crept in, still feeling like I was in a bad dream and I'd soon wake up to find Remus laying right next to me. I slowly laid my head on the soft pillow, listening intently to hear the footsteps of Remus coming back in to say that he in fact was leaving.

I never heard footsteps. Or any other noises only possibly made by Remus.

There was no sound but the wind.

**Sorry it's short! I promise they will be longer chapters ahead, it's just that I felt sort of inspired to write this and it's 2am….haha.**


	3. Meeting In the Aisle

Woah, long time no write. Well, we can all thank ABC's Family "Harry Potter Weekend" for reminding me to get back on my stories :) Thank you **so** much for reading this_!_

*I should have said this before, but in my story, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin are just FRIENDS and have always been. This takes place after Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Of course not everything will be EXACTLY like how J.K Rowling wrote it, but I needed to set my story during some huge conflict and I am pretty sure Voldemort is a big thing ;)

**[**Time: Present Day**]**

I roughly shoved my clothes into my old and worn-out suitcase, trying my best to pack fast but also in a timely manner. I was surprisingly excited to be reunited with my old friends; I had missed the members of the Order for such a long time. It was refreshing to go back to somewhere familiar, where people knew me, where I knew that I was going to be safe. Part of me was extremely nervous though, two long years had already gone by since I had actually seen the others. I knew I could no longer hid from the life I previously held and with Lord Voldemort on the rise, I wasn't going to ignore the wizarding worlds cry for help.

Pushing my dark hair out of my face, I slammed my suitcase shut and let out a sigh of relief. It was officially time for me renter the life I once lived. Clutching the handle of my suitcase, I walked over to my fireplace with a handful of floo powder.

"Diagon Alley," I clearly said out loud with more hesitation than expected.

The moment I opened my eyes I was met with the beautiful and busy streets of the popular wizard hangout. I stepped out of the fireplace that was conveniently located in the middle of the alley and built into an old, brick wall.

I politely smiled at the passersby's, they were all of different ages, shapes, color, sizes and some weren't the human species at all. The feeling of comfort was setting it and all my previous insecurities about the trip vanished. As much as I wanted to prolong the time I would return to this place, I knew there was no more procrastinating, the time had finally come to stop the dark lord. I carefully pushed my way through the crowd, heading towards the bus station that would quickly make connect me over to the secret place where the Order was meeting.

"Isabelle!" A high voice shouted out.

I turned my body around and was faced with a unique looking girl. She was a little shorter than me, with a pale complexion, big eyes and dark purple hair.

"Tonks, Last time I saw you your hair was red," I smiled as we exchanged a hug.

"It's good to see you back out here Belle," Tonks said, I could tell her voice was sympathetic.

Sympathy was one of the emotions I began to fall short of ever since the incident two years ago. I hated people feeling sorry for me, like I was some sick and helpless little animal. But I wasn't – I was nothing that needed remorse, nor sympathy, nor help. I wasn't afraid to admit that I had changed; I knew I had and I was completely fine with it. I was no longer vulnerable and naive; instead I was headstrong and fearless. I didn't mind being friendly to others, but there was no way in hell I was going to be foolish and fall in love. Love was just a stupid fairy tale, my work and wizarding skills were my main focus and I was completely fine with it – I had to be.

Changing the subject of my past, I quickly glanced around, "Things sure have gotten darker, haven't they? At least bad enough they had to call the Order back together."

Tonks nodded her head, "His little servants are gaining power again, and we may as well stop them before they become too powerful."

"Well, better late than never. Am I the last one to arrive?"

As if on cue, the loud bells of the nearby clock tower rang out; their rusty bells were a lot louder than I could remember.

"We got to go!" Tonks exclaimed as she quickly turned around and pushed her way through the other inhabitants.

I followed Tonks as she began to walk deeper into Diagon Alley, heading directly towards the bus station.

I was beginning to have second thoughts about this event, my stomach was feeling sick and I was unable to tell if I was excited or nervous. The nervous feeling was more dominant when I noticed that we were standing in the back of an empty alley with old, crumbled newspapers. Things seemed less friendly, the buildings were darker and boards covered a few of the windows.

"Tonks, are you sure we are in the right – ouch!"

I looked down and noticed Tonks had roughly shoved a broom into my stomach.

"We're flying?" I asked in disbelief.

Tonks smiled, "oh come on, muggles dream of this. Just another advantage we have over them."

"What about the bus?"

Tonks snorted, "The bus? Are you afraid of flying?"

"Every time I ride one of these," I held up the broom, "I envision myself falling off and crashing hard into the ground."

"You're a different kind of wizard." Tonks teased.

I rolled my eyes, "what about my suitcase?"

Tonks whipped out her wand and pointed it at my luggage, "Deletrius!" she shouted.

With that, my left hand was free once again and my luggage was no longer in sight.

"Let's go." I mumbled with a sigh of defeat.


End file.
